1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for detecting leaks in pipes containing liquid under pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known leak detectors of conventional type is that they are unduly complicated and expensive, and generally are not as accurate in pinpointing the area of leaking as is desired.
There have been devices devised to travel along inside a pipe to detect leaks therein, but oftentimes these still are far from effective. Similarly, structures for detecting leaks externally of the pipe also leave much to be desired.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ Dean et al 2,884,624 April 28, 1959 Parker 3,289,465 December 6, 1966 Guest 3,691,819 September 19, 1972 Boselaar 3,638,156 June 12, 1973 ______________________________________
These patents generally show apparatus for detecting leaks in various types of pipes or lines. For example, the patent of Dean, et al shows a vehicle insertable into a pressurized pipe which can be pumped from one end of a pipe to the other and which simultaneously transmits by supersonic vibrations a signal which is indicative of noise encountered in its travel through the pipe. The Parker patent discloses an ultrasonic leak detector which is moved by an operator externally of the line or cable to locate leaks therein. The patent of Guest discloses a pig which is caused to move through a pipe through self-propelled structure having a transmitter external of the pipeline to transmit an interrogation wave signal to the pig for detecting leaks in the pipe. The Boselaar patent discloses a method of leak detection using an ultrasonic leak detector wherein a portion of the liquid flowing through the pipe is replaced with a special test liquid of different viscosity from that of the main liquid flow. The specific apparatus for effecting this method of detection is not disclosed in this patent.
However, none of the known prior art devices offers the new and novel features of the present invention.